


Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte (The feeling of when the two of us meet)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [21]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrations, Confessions, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So, how about we celebrate by getting something to drink?”Hikaru was a very confident man.Incredibly so, and he usually wouldn’t been sure as to what Yuto was going to answer.Not this time, but all he could do was blame it on how much he actually wanted to accept the invitation.“You and I, you mean?”





	Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte (The feeling of when the two of us meet)

**Title:** Kanjiteru futari sure chigatte (The feeling of when the two of us meet)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 4.258

**Prompt:[116\. Resisting temptation](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Story refers to the fifth JUMParty. Title’s from Yuto’s “Waiting for the rain”.

 

“So, how about we celebrate by getting something to drink?”

Hikaru was a very confident man.

Incredibly so, and he usually wouldn’t been sure as to what Yuto was going to answer.

Not this time, but all he could do was blame it on how much he actually wanted to accept the invitation.

“You and I, you mean?” Yuto stopped changing his clothes and stared at him, frowning a little.

“No, I mean you and the 3D figure.” Hikaru couldn’t help say, shaking his head. “Well, all the others have gone home already to wallow in their defeat. So I guess that leaves you and I. The winners, remember?” he said, putting on his best smile.

And now Nakajima was smiling as well, which actually made him feel slightly better than he had before.

“That’s fine, I guess. I really need to blow off some steam, this edition has been tiring.” he told him, and went back putting his clothes on.

Much to Hikaru’s disappointment.

Since he had already gotten changed, he decided he should’ve left the room, before doing something he would’ve regretted. Or not. He still wasn’t sure as to where the night was heading, all he knew was he felt the desperate need to spend some time with the younger, possibly in a public place.

And as he walked out to wait for him downstairs, he threw one last glance at him and sighed.

Just not too public, perhaps.

 

~

 

“My legs still hurts.” Yuto complained, sipping his third or fourth drink. He was slurring a little, but he still looked pretty in control of himself.

Hikaru was trying to keep up with him, because as much as he didn’t want to get completely wasted, he also knew that if the night was going somewhere he wasn’t going to take advantage of his drunk friend while being completely clear-minded.

It was hard, incredibly so.

“Oh, please.” he told him, gulping down what was left of his drink and giving the waitress a sign for her to bring him a refill. “Don’t try and make me think this wasn’t easy for you. Come on, it’s humiliating for us how much better you are than us at this kind of stuff.” he told him, grimacing. “Well, at a lot of stuff. I think Yamada right now is home banging his head against the wall.”

Yuto laughed, nodding.

“I'm so sorry. I’ll try to set aside my competitiveness next time and let him have one. He deserves it.” he joked, shaking his head. “And anyway, it’s not like it’s easy or something. I just, you know...” he shrugged.

“Oh, yeah. Comes natural for you. That actually makes me feel much better.” Hikaru told him, smirking.

Yuto blushed a little, as he kept drinking.

“I really don’t get what you’re complaining about. You got as many points as I.” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess. Must be my lucky day.” he said, thanking the girl who brought him his drink and attacking it straight away under Yuto’s careful stare.

“Perhaps the two of us getting out for drinks on our own wasn’t the greatest idea. We needed someone to check on us.” he made fun of the elder, who in turn shrugged.

“Well, today’s been decreed that we’re the best. We could’ve asked Yabu to come keep us in check, but I don’t think he’s going to get up from his bed for the next week.” he smiled. “You’re going to have to settle for old, irresponsible me.”

The younger tilted his head and stared at him for a while, apparently thoughtful.

“I'm still trying to understand if you’re trying to get drunk or to get me drunk.” he informed him, but the soft smile on his face told Hikaru he didn’t mind either way, so he relaxed a little.

“Guess we’re going to have to wait to find that out, aren't we?” he said, his voice suddenly deeper.

Yuto made what could’ve passed for a pleased face, and nodded.

“Guess we’ll have to.” he confirmed. “I'm going to get something else to drink. I need to walk, or I won’t be able to get up from this chair ever again.” he told him, then he walked toward the counter, Hikaru’s stare fixated on him.

He should rush to drink; he took a long sip from his glass and winced.

He was never going to keep up.

 

~

 

The taxi ride had been... messy, Hikaru would’ve said.

He had given the driver Yuto’s address, since it was closer to the bar, because the younger was giggling too much to do that on his own.

“Get a grip, Yutti. You didn’t even drink too much.” he told him, shaking his head and grinning.

“I know. I'm just a little dizzy, I swear.” Nakajima replied, and he was slurring a little. “Anyway, I'm way past what Kota would say is a reasonable amount of alcohol.” he pointed out.

It was Hikaru’s turn to laugh, and the fact that it went on for longer than the joke required told him he wasn’t in his right mind either.

“I know. But Kota’s reasonable amount of alcohol for any of us consists in what? A small mug of light ale?” he asked.

“Something like that. The man doesn’t trust our judgement at all, and I can’t understand why.”

“He knows us. That’s why.”

The car stopped, and both of them got startled.

“Oh. I guess this is my stop.” Yuto said, looking around as to ascertain they actually were in front of his building. “Well, this has been fun Hikka. We should...” he paused, then he shook his head. “To hell. Want to come u...”

“Yes.” Hikaru rushed to say without even letting him finish, causing another burst of laughter from him.

He paid the driver and followed Yuto to the front door, antsy.

He should’ve planned this better, instead of walking into it blind.

And slightly drunk.

“You’re shameless.” Yuto told the elder, while they were waiting for the elevator.

“You’re the one who asked me to come upstairs.” Hikaru pointed out, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, arching an eyebrow. And pretending he didn’t need the physical support.

“You’re the one who asked me out for drinks though. And then proceeded to get me drunk.” the younger went on, the smile never leaving his face.

“Well, if I had a plan about that, you messed it up. You got drunk completely on your own.”

Yuto burst out laughing, walking inside the elevator.

“Hence our need for Yabu’s presence.”

Hikaru winced, picturing the whole thing in his mind.

“Well, but then he would’ve insisted on keeping sober and he would’ve brought us both home. He would’ve never let me follow you here.” he told him, and then Yuto seemed to get more serious; he took a step toward him, and leant down to look straight into his eyes.

“Then I'm glad he’s got the physical fitness of a eighty-years-old gran.” he murmured, just as they reached their floor. “Come on. I'm not saying I'm going to offer you something to drink, because I still want you to function. But I have water we can drink, and a sink where we can wash our faces.”

“After putting me through the whole ordeal of getting you drunk?” Hikaru feigned shock, and followed him inside the apartment.

“Thought I did that on my own.”

Yaotome was the one to get sultrier now, and pushed him back against the wall.

“Didn’t say I minded, though.” he whispered. “Now, there’s still something I need to know: exactly, how drunk are you?” he asked, trying to keep himself in check long enough for Yuto to answer.

“Enough that this doesn’t feel weird at all.” the younger replied, smirking. “Enough that I can overlook easily the fact that I’ve known you since I was eleven.” he went on, then he pushed his hips against Hikaru, smirking when he heard him hiss. “Not so much that you have to get moral dilemmas as to what you’re about to do.” he finished, tilting his head and looking straight into his eyes, so intently that Hikaru felt resisting the temptation would’ve been impossible, even if Yuto had drunk all the sake in Japan.

“And what is it you think I'm about to do?” he asked, licking his lower lip, pressing himself further on him, leaving no doubt as to where this was going.

Nakajima closed his eyes briefly, breathing deeply; then he managed to smile to him, bringing a hand behind his head.

“You might want to start kissing me, Hikaru.” he said, no teasing anymore, and that was all the elder could take.

He did as asked, pressing his lips against Yuto’s, hard, parting them almost immediately in search of his tongue, savouring him and trying to burn the taste into his mind.

Now he really wasn’t so happy about having drunk so much. He didn’t want to forget any detail of this.

He brought his mouth down to his neck, sucking a hickey on it, licking around the sensitive skin as Yuto groaned.

“Definitely not drunk enough to let this slide, Hikka, what the...” he complained, but he put a hand behind his head, keeping him in place.

“I'm sorry.” Hikaru muttered against his skin, moving to his shoulder now, biting on it. “No, actually I'm not. I need to...” he took a deep breath, unsure as to what he wanted to convey. “Just let me, Yuto. We’ll get the bruise count tomorrow morning, alright?” he said in the end, and he knew he must’ve sounded pretty bad, so he actually got surprised when Yuto nodded and shut up.

So Hikaru took his sweet time wandering across his skin as much as he pleased, closing his eyes to focus on his other senses, to focus on the texture of it, on its taste, all the while hearing the sounds Yuto made, way more beautiful than anything he could’ve possibly imagined.

When he pulled back he opened his eyes again, looking at his work and smirking.

“Hope you’ve got foundation here.” he teased. Yuto looked down, wincing as he took in the purplish spots over his skin.

“Make up is going to disapprove this. Damn, _Yabu_ is going to disapprove this. We’ll never hear the end of it.” he complained.

Hikaru straightened up, tilting his head.

“Are you quite done with Yabu? Want to sleep with him instead? Because in that case I can just go so you can call him. I have to tell you, though, Kei is probably going to kill you slowly and painfully.” he said, but instead of answering that Yuto chose to take back control of the situation, switching their position to have the elder with his back against the wall.

“I don’t want to sleep with Yabu. I have no desire to incur into Kei’s wrath. And I’d very much like for you to shut your mouth right now and let me do my thing.” he told him, then he unceremoniously got on his knees, making a quick work of the elder’s pants and underwear.

“You saying ‘my thing’ and then doing that makes it sound incredibly bad for you.” Hikaru pointed out.

Yuto smirked, then he leant over and licked a stripe up Hikaru’s shaft.

“Or incredibly good.” he said, mischievous.

And then the elder actually felt drunker than he actually was, Yuto’s mouth bringing him to a whole new kind of high.

He wrapped his lips around him, almost as if he was challenging someone for how serious he looked while doing it, taking him down to the root and keeping him in his throat as long as he could before having to come back up for air.

“My god, Yutti, can you please remind me why we waited so long before doing something like this?” Hikaru said, his voice heavy with arousal as he looked down to the younger, who was looking pretty smug.

“Because I always try not to flaunt my many talents in this field. Don’t want to look easy.” he said, smiling.

Hikaru grabbed his collar and pulled him up, clashing their mouths together.

“Good.” he hissed then. “Don’t flaunt it. Now that I’ve discovered it I wouldn’t want you to advertise this too much.”

Yuto put on a shocked face.

“Does that mean that you’ve gone through the trouble of buying me drinks, get me to invite you over and you won’t even brag about this with the others? I'm offended, I tell you.”

Hikaru kissed him again, as if he was compelled to do so.

“Fine, let’s see how this goes and then I’ll choose what to tell them.” he conceded.

“Had something specific in mind?” the younger asked, and there Hikaru actually paused, thinking.

Well, of course he had something in mind. A little something which had triggered all of this.

“You know, Yutti...” he started, trying to get at it sideways. “As we ascertained today, you’ve got a vast set of skills. In more than one things.” he told him.

“You mean like jumping, grip strength and going down on people?” the younger joked, grinning.

“That.” Yaotome confirmed, nodding. “And, apparently...” he shrugged. “Well, there’s something else where you’ve excelled, right? Something in which you’ve also beat the sensei’s record.” he tried to give him the hint.

And when Yuto understood what he was talking about, he burst out laughing.

“Oh, so that’s it.” he told him. “Man, you’re worse than I thought. When you’ve asked me to go grab drinks I just thought you were all taken by the victory and wanted to celebrate with a bang. Didn’t think me bending over had anything to do with that.” he teased him, tilting his head.

Hikaru swallowed and took a step closer, starting to undo Yuto’s clothes.

“I'm just a man, what could I do?” he whined, taking his shirt off and proceeding to his pants. “The flip-phone thing didn’t really helped. You put images in my mind, Nakajima. It was quite rude of you, I'm surprised none of the others stuck around to try and get you drunk.”

Yuto laughed again, as he helped him getting him out of his clothes. Then he got back against the wall and shrugged.

“You didn’t need to, you know?” he said, his voice lacking any teasing now. “Get me drunk, I mean.”

“Then you really must be easy.” Hikaru told him, and didn’t give him any time to reply, since he made him turn, bringing an arm around his waist and pulling to actually make him lean against the wall, the elder’s hands running down his back. “So, are you okay like this?” he asked, bothering to get concerned with him actually being comfortable.

“I'm perfectly fine as long as you do something, Hikaru.” the younger told him, sounding dead serious. “Wanted me to bend over, I bent over. Wanted to fuck me... well, be my guest.”

Hikaru heard the irritated tone in his voice, but he was too far gone to care right now.

“Fine. Good.” he told him, flustered. “Do you happen to have anything I can use to...”

“I do.” Yuto interrupted him. “It won’t be necessary. I'm sure you can get creative, if need be.”

Hikaru opened his eyes wide, and despite the alcohol, the dizziness and the confusion for Yuto’s behaviour, he got to work immediately, kneeling behind him and wasting no time to start preparing him, using both his fingers and his tongue. That, at least, seemed to make the younger forget about being irritated at all.

“My, Hikka.” he panted, pushing back against him, now his position almost obscene, his arms crossed on the wall, his face resting against them as he offered himself completely to Hikaru. “I must say, I’ve always thought you’re bass was a damn lucky instrument.”

The elder chuckled, pushing three of his fingers deeper inside of him, stroking once again that spot that had Yuto melt under his care.

Deeming he was ready he stood up, getting behind him, leaning down to let their bodies press together.

“You’re about to get much luckier.” he told him, licking the shell of his ear, smiling when he heard him scoff.

“Now don’t go and sound so smug. We’re yet to prove you’re worth...” he got interrupted as Hikaru held him open, letting him feel his cock against him.

“Want me to prove it to you?” the elder whispered in his ear, and didn’t wait before starting to push inside, taking a firm hold of his hips as he inched forward, slowly, letting him feel it all the way until he bottomed out.

He kept still then, and it was complete torture, so he actually felt like screaming when Yuto turned his head and nodded, telling him like that he was okay with him moving.

He pulled almost all the way out and then thrust back in, clenching his eyes and breathing deeply, the heat surrounding him far too much for him to hope to resist it.

“My god, Yuto. You feel so damn amazing, I can’t even describe it.” he murmured as he kept moving, each thrust harder.

“You don’t feel too bad yourself.” Yuto replied, his words slurred, and this time it wasn’t because of the alcohol. He pushed back against Hikaru, as if he couldn’t get enough of it, and groaned deep when the elder brought a hand to his head and then hesitated, as if he didn’t know how far he could take it.  “My hair.” he hissed then. “Pull on them. That’s fine.”

Hikaru accepted the invitation gladly and did just that, forcing him to stand, letting him feel him deeper.

“Kinky.” he hissed in his ear as he kept moving.

“You’re one to talk. I'm not the one who got hard for a gym exercise.” Yuto pointed out, rolling his head back until it was resting on Hikaru’s shoulder, giving the elder room to attack his neck again.

“It’s not my fault you manage to be sexy during a gym exercise.” Hikaru justified himself, then he let his hand slip down to the younger’s cock, wrapping it around it and stroking him, fast. “Come on, now. Let’s not pretend I'm the only one into this. Come for me, you pretty little thing.”

And what Yuto felt was a sudden desire to laugh for how Hikaru had just called him; instead, he clenched his eyes and came, just like that, feeling as if his legs couldn’t support him anymore.

Hikaru let him come down from his high and then pushed him further against the wall, so as to keep him safely steady between it and his own body, and feeling him even tighter around himself this way, feeling even more aroused, so that it didn’t take him much longer to climax as well, chanting the younger’s name as he came inside of him, harder than he thought he had ever come in his life.

He pressed himself against him, unsure as to how they were still standing, until he felt Yuto poke his hip.

“Perhaps we should get more comfortable.” he told him, his voice still unsteady. “Are you staying?” he asked then, suddenly unsure.

Hikaru struggled to straighten up, then he looked at him and smiled.

“If you want me to.”

Yuto shrugged, nodding toward the bedroom.

“Come on, then. I think I need a good night sleep to take in what you just did to me.”

“You wish a night is going to be enough.”

And Yuto actually lacked the strength or will to struggle, so he just nodded and pushed the elder to his bed, letting him fall on top of it.

They got under the covers, apparently both agreeing they were going to postpone the shower and a good talk to the next morning.

“Hikaru?” Yuto said, as he was about to fall asleep.

“Yeah?”

But the younger didn’t say anything else, Hikaru just assumed he had fallen asleep in the middle of whatever he was trying to say and didn’t bother pressing to know what it was.

They had next morning. And he was still too dizzy to dread it.

 

~

 

When Hikaru woke up, it took him a very long while before forcing his brain to remind where he was and what had happened last night.

And when he did, he smiled.

He sat up on the unfamiliar bed, stretching and only then realizing Yuto wasn’t in the room.

He found his clothed tidily folded on the chair in the corner – thanks to the younger’s deep OCD – and put them on, then he lazily headed to the kitchen.

Nakajima was there sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him and his eyes on the TV, though he looked distracted.

“Good morning.” Hikaru told him with a smile, walking in.

“Hi.” the younger replied, and it took him just a short while to smile back. “I'm sorry, was the TV too loud? Did I wake you up?” he asked, grabbing the remote to turn the volume down.

“Not at all. I must tell you, I slept wonderfully.” he tilted his head. “And I don’t even have an headache. That’s brilliant, we should register sex as a hungover remedy.” he joked, getting confused when he saw Yuto blush.

“Want some coffee?” the younger asked, jumping up to grab a cup. “I'm not used to have breakfast, but I can whip up something if you want. Well... I’ve got rice. And eggs, I could make you tamagoyaki.” he suggested.

Hikaru walked to him, grabbing his wrists and making him put the cup down.

“I'm perfectly fine.” he told him, in what he hoped to be a soothing tone. He leant over, meaning to kiss him, and actually got pretty bothered when Yuto pulled away, an unreadable look on his face. “Oh.” he said, letting go of him as if his skin was burning. “I'm sorry. I didn’t think. I...” he frowned and shut up, actually clueless as to how he should’ve continued.

Yuto kept quiet for a few seconds, looking intently at the floor.

“There’s no need for you to act all homey, Hikka. I think last night was quite clear for the both of us, wasn’t it?” he shrugged. “Just let me give you something for breakfast and you’ll be free to go.” he added, turning toward the stove.

Hikaru scoffed and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around again.

“Stop trying to force-feed me, mom.” he hissed. “I guess it wasn’t clear at all. At least not for me. I thought...” he sighed. “You weren’t _that_ drunk, were you?” he asked then, losing all his confidence, if he ever had any.

Yuto winced, crossing his arms.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t take advantage of me. I was more than willing, trust me.”

“Fine. So last night you were more than willing and this morning I can’t even kiss you? Look, I get it. We pretty much jumped on each other last night, and we were far too gone to talk about anything whatsoever. And I understand if it was...” he sighed, bringing a hand on the back of his head, scratching it nervously. “If it was a one-time thing for you. I just don’t want to misunderstand this.”

Yuto opened his eyes wide, scoffing.

“There’s nothing to misunderstand. You got turned on during filming, you bought me drinks, I asked you here and we fucked. That’s fine, really. You got it out of your system, I get that. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to pretend it was something else for my sake.”

Hikaru sat at the table and brushed his eyes, as if that could give him some clearness.

“I don’t feel like I have to pretend. I didn’t get anything out of my system, I...” he grimaced. “It’s been in my system too long, Yuto. Last night it was great, but it was far from being enough. For me, at least. Just tell me where you stand, and I’ll act consequently. No grudge.”

Yuto stared at him for an endless time, and Hikaru had a hard time resisting the temptation to smack him in the head to see if that was going to bring him back to life.

When he spoke, Nakajima’s voice was lower than before, more insecure.

“So it wasn’t a spur of the moment thing?” he asked, biting hard on his tongue, showing how little he wanted to ask that.

Hikaru chuckled.

“No, it wasn’t. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Last night I just thought it was my chance, that’s all.” he shrugged. “Maybe it wasn’t the best timing, uh?”

Yuto smiled, shaking his head.

“It was perfect timing.” he contradicted him. “You know, it takes way more than what I drunk last night to ask someone over like that.”

“Really?” Hikaru arched an eyebrow, grinning. “What does it take, then?”

“Don’t know.” Yuto knelt in front of him, bringing a hand on the back of his head. “Having had something in my system for a while, I guess.” he murmured, then he leant over and finally kissed him.

And all of a sudden Hikaru felt drunk all over again, and he instantly knew there wasn’t going to be any room to talk this morning either.

But it was fine. Little by little, he was sure they were going to get somewhere.

Before the next JUMParty, he hoped.


End file.
